<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quarantine haircuts by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727047">quarantine haircuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fun, Haircuts, Living Together, Quarantine, Rayllum, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thought back about it, Rayla with a sharp piece of metal close to his scalp had been a terrifying idea, which he realized when he sat on the kitchen chair with his girlfriend beside him, hearing the sound of his brown locks being chopped off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quarantine haircuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been several months since quarantine started, and Callum and Rayla almost never left their tiny apartment. All of their college courses were online anyway, and they only left to get groceries, and Rayla sometimes left at two in the morning to go on an hour long jog when no one was awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And besides some slight boredom, staying at home for such a long period of time was fine, they had each others company and had access to the internet. Yes, that part was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What wasn’t nice was the quarantine hairstyles, especially Callum’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla’s hair was fine, it just got longer and longer and didn’t look weird in the slightest, just in the need for a tiny trim at the ends. Callum’s hair was another story, it was in that weird stage between short and long, being in absolutely all the wrong places. It looked weird and it felt weird, and the hair was always in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going insane, but since the barbers were all closed there was nothing he could do, until Rayla suggested she cut his hair for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been sceptic at first, for a good reason. But the hair was so annoying, so he agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he thought back about it, Rayla with a sharp piece of metal close to his scalp had been a terrifying idea, which he realized when he sat on the kitchen chair with his girlfriend beside him, hearing the sound of his brown locks being chopped off. And the more hair he saw falling down onto the kitchen floor, the more nervous he got. He knew his hair had gotten long, but was it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rayla, is everything going alright?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it.” she began, but then he heard another chop, and Rayla immediately stopped, and without seeing her, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was staring at his hair in a panic. “How do you feel about a shaved head? I heard it’s in season.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rayla, what did you do to my hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t let me sleep on the couch tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>